


Oreos and Feelings

by tinysoftdrinkstate



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Jack is a Dork, M/M, Theater AU, What else is new, davey is very jewish and also my favorite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinysoftdrinkstate/pseuds/tinysoftdrinkstate
Summary: “I’m the stage manager and you’re the cocky lead who won’t SHUT UP backstage PEOPLE CAN HEAR YOU!” AU





	

“If I have to tell Jack freaking Kelly to shut up one more freaking time, I swear to Hashem above that I’m gonna!-”

“Davey! Shh!” Crutchie whisper-shouted as his hand reached out to slap his best friend. The same best friend who was supposed to be stage managing for their school production of Fiddler on the Roof, but was currently getting mad at the lead actor - again. 

“No but Crutchie, he has a cue in less than a minute and he’s goofing off again! Tech week literally starts tomorrow, and if he doesn’t get his act together, this whole thing’s gonna go up in flames!” 

“Davey, just calm down and run your cues, okay? You can talk to him later, or the director, I guess, but either way, you have to focus right now!” To be honest, Crutchie was getting a bit fed up with Davey’s rants about Jack - they happened every rehearsal, sometimes twice, and it was getting to sound like Davey was a bit obsessed. He claims it’s just looking out for the good of the show, but Crutchie wasn’t so sure.

“Whatever,” Davey grumbled, moving on with his work.

~

“Kelly! That kind of behavior backstage needs to stop, because it is honestly the least productive thing I have seen, and if it doesn’t stop, then I’m gonna-!” Davey was cut off mid-rant as Jack was suddenly very close to him, making him blush, stammer, and stop speaking. 

“Gonna what, Jacobs?” Jack said with a smirk that made Davey’s stomach flip. 

“Just… Cut it out, okay?” Davey turned and walked off before his blush got even worse.

~

“-and he was so annoying! And his smirk! He’s just so… so…” 

“Cute?” Crutchie offered to his still-frustrated friend.

“NO! God, no… I just meant, like…”

“Charming? Sexy. Davey, were you going to say sexy?”

“Crutchie…” Davey had a rare warning tone in his voice. “I was talking about how annoying and frustrating and unproductive he is, not about how attractive he is.”

“So you admit you think he’s cute.”

“Yeah, me and every girl in the school. Just pass the Oreos,” Davey said, quick to change the subject.

~

 

“Davey, you good today? You seem distracted,” Crutchie asked at intermission during their second full dress rehearsal.

“Yeah, I’m fine, it’s just… Nevermind. It’s nothing,” Davey dismissed Crutchie’s concerns. 

“It’s just…?” Crutchie pried, not believing his friend.

“It’s just that… Jack hasn’t been up to any of his… shenanigans lately, and it’s distracting because I keep expecting to have to tell him off and it’s putting me on edge.” 

“You sure you don’t like him?” Crutchie saw David’s look, that was somehow cutting and angry while being forlorn and mildly lovestruck, and wisely decided to back off. “Okay, whatever. At least he’s not messing up our show, right?”

“Yeah,” Davey replied, still distracted.

~

“DAVEY! We did it! Opening night went off without a hitch!” Crutchie pulled Davey into a hug to celebrate their victory. 

“I know! I can’t believe it! It went way better than I expected!”

“That’s because you never expect anything to go well.”

“Whatever. At least it worked!”

“True. You coming to Katherine’s party?” Crutchie asked as he pulled his bag over his shoulder.

“No. I love her, but parties aren’t really my thing. I’ll catch up with you tomorrow,” Davey replied as he swung on his matching messenger bag. 

“Yeah, thought so. Have a good night!” Crutchie waved goodbye and hurried to catch up to Spot and Race as they walked to the parking lot.  
Davey sighed, smiled at his friend, grabbed his notebook, and turned to walk out the door, but he was stopped by someone standing right outside the doorway. “Jack!”

 

“Jacobs! Great.”

“Excuse me, I have to get through,” Davey tried to push past, but was, once again, stopped.

“No, wait! I, uh, I…”

Davey tried to keep his tone as flat and uninterested as possible, hoping that the blush that dusted his cheeks wouldn’t be a dead giveaway. “Why are you here?”

“To… uhm.. To say thanks for being… being a great stage manager. And to give you these.” Jack shoved a bouquet of yellow flowers into Davey’s hands.

“Wait, what? For me?” Davey’s voice was almost a squeak as he took the flowers from Jack’s hand.

Jack blushed. He looked Davey fully in the eye for what felt like a million years and none at all, before his eyes flitted down to Davey’s lips.

Davey couldn’t tell how long he’d been standing there. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to know. He also wasn’t sure what was happening. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to happen.

Jack leaned in. Davey was pretty sure his face looked like a hundred fire trucks decorated with roses. In other words, very, very red. Just as Davey decided that he would spontaneously combust if something didn’t happen soon, Jack whispered, so quick and so low that Davey wasn’t quite sure if he was imagining it or not. “Bye, Dave.” Jack backed away, gave a quick wink, and was out the door before Davey could say or do anything other than stutter confusedly. 

Davey’s hand went up to his cheek, rubbing where Jack’s lips had almost been. Dave. No one ever called him that; Davey usually, and David if he was in school or in trouble. He liked it. Dave. 

~

“Okay, Davey, I’m calling you out on this. What. Is. UP?” Crutchie punctuated each word with a shake of the Oreo that was in his hand. So sue him - they were his favorite treat, and he only got them at the Jacobs’ residence, where he was right now, sitting on Davey’s bed as his friend lay on the floor, pretending to focus on homework. 

“I have no clue what you mean,” was the response from the carpet. 

“C’mon, you’ve been distracted all day, every day since opening night, hardly responding to texts or calls, not answering questions in class, and spending way too much time in the hallways or the theater! What’s happening?!” Crutchie was getting frustrated. They always shared everything with each other, and besides, what could have happened in David Jacobs’ life that was that interesting?

“Fine, if you care so much! It’s Jack!” Davey sounded like he’s been waiting to get that off his chest. 

“How could I have known,” Crutchie deadpanned. 

“No, after the show on Thursday he came up to the booth and gave me flowers and then almost kissed me-!”

“Whoa, slow down, he kissed you!” 

“No, idiot, listen! He almost kissed me, but then he didn’t and just left and now I’m really confused because he hasn’t talked to me or anything since then and I just don’t know what to do, because I thought I hated him, but then I didn’t and then I thought he hated me but then he didn’t and… and… no that’s it, actually,” Davey said, very quickly, sounding close to tears by the end of it.

“Hey! Hey, no, Davey, you’re okay! This whole thing sounds way more than okay, actually!” Crutchie slid off the bed, Oreos forgotten as he went to comfort his friend.

“No but Crutchie it’s not okay! What if he hates me and never wants to see me again?”

“Davey, that is a very, very unlikely scenario. You said he brought you flowers, right? And almost kissed you? That does not sound like something someone would do if they hated someone. My bet is that he really likes you! Look, if you’re so worried about it, why not just talk to him?” By the end of Crutchie’s spiel, Davey had calmed down significantly. 

“Okay, yeah. That makes sense. Thanks, Crutchie,” Davey looked at his friend with a grateful smile, glad to be with someone who thinks rationally. 

“Good. So, you gonna talk to him?”

Davey laughed sharply. “Yeah, when hell freezes over.”

“Davey, you don’t believe in hell.”

“Exactly.”

~

It was just about 9:30, after the show the night before their closing matinee. Most of the kids were out in the lobby or the parking lot, ready to head home after a long and happy day. Davey wanted to spend some more time in the theater. Crutchie teased him, saying he just wanted a chance to run into Jack, but Davey defended himself. The theater was simply his favorite place in the whole world, and he loved exploring it alone. If he happened to run into Jack, and give him the bouquet of flowers he had specially picked out for the occasion, whatever, right? Crutchie didn’t believe him. 

As it happened, Davey was in the wings, stage right, flowers hanging in one hand by his side, the other hand on the prop table in front of him. He was so focused on what was in front of him that he barely noticed when the very actor he had been looking for came up right behind him. He was surprised when he felt warm breath on his neck, turning to see who it was. 

“Jack! I, uh, didn’t expect anyone else to be here?” He said it like a question.

Jack had a warm smile on his face as he replied, his voice soft and comforting. “Hey, Dave.”

Dave, again! Davey’s insides were so full of butterflies he wasn’t sure there was room for anything else.

Jack took a step forward, and gestured at Davey’s hand. “What’cha got there?”

“Oh! Um, flowers. For you,” Davey was embarrassed, even though it had been his plan from the start. He held out the bouquet. Jack took it from his hand, and promptly set the flowers on the table next to him.

“Jack, no! That’s a prop table, and the flowers aren’t props! You can’t just-” 

“Shhh, they’ll only be there for a minute, okay? I know where props go,” Jack reassured. As he took another step forward, his hand came up to cup Davey’s face. “You’re adorable.”

“Thanks…” Davey’s voice was shy. “So are you…”

“Can I kiss you?” As he asked the question, Jack’s eyes searched Davey’s for any sign of uncomfort or protest.

“Please,” Davey breathed.

Jack giggled as his other hand went to hold Davey’s waist. Both boys leaned in, their lips barely brushing each other. Even so, it sent a shiver down Davey’s spine. A good kind of shiver. Davey’s hands moved from Jack’s shoulder to the back of Jack’s head, and pulled it toward his own, connecting their lips again. Both boys seemed to melt into each other very comfortably.

The flowers were there for more than a minute.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic was honestly like my baby for so long; I'm so glad I'm posting it. 
> 
> Kudos are much appreciated, and comments are my actual favorite thing!
> 
> I love to take fic requests! Leave a comment below, and I'll get right on it. 
> 
> I'm on tumblr! [main blog](http://tinysoftdrinkstate.tumblr.com/) [theater blog](http://brooklynjewsies.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I also draw! @no.ra.co.art on Instagram. 
> 
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
